Midnight whispers
by Krissel Majere
Summary: -Antes de que digas nada -comenzó-, quiero que sepas que yo no empecé. Colony!AmericaxEnglad


Titulo: Midnight whispers.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Colony!Alfred/Arthur

* * *

Arthur iba a ponerse hecho una furia.

De eso no le libraba nadie.

Daban igual las muchas excusas que había tratado de pensar durante todo el camino; sabía que ninguna de ellas serviría para evitar lo que se le avecinaba encima, y más conociendo como conocía al inglés y su carácter.

Porque no es que Arthur fuese malo con él, ni mucho menos. Solo era…estricto. Muy estricto.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Las gotas de barro y porquería que caían de su pelo y ropas ensuciaron la entrada de inmediato y rezó todas las oraciones que había aprendido para que lograse llegar a su cuarto, cambiarse de ropa y lavarse, volver allí y limpiar la suciedad que estaba dejando por el suelo antes de que el británico se diese cuenta de que había vuelto a casa.

Esconder los cortes y los moratones…eso ya iba a ser un poco más complicado.

Se quitó los zapatos para no dejar huellas y los recogió, mirando a un lado y a otro con precaución. Bien. No había moros en la costa. Así que se dispuso a salir por patas y coger toda la velocidad que pudiese para…

-¿Alfred?

_Oh, genial._

El pequeño muchacho se quedó completamente petrificado en el acto, sin atreverse a girarse, como si de aquella manera lograse que la voz que le había asustado se desvaneciese. No funcionó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tan sucio? _For God's sake,_ ¿dónde te has metido, en un charco de barro?-la voz parecía enojada de verdad, lo que hizo que el niño se estremeciese-. ¡Y date la vuelta cuando te esté hablando!

Alfred respiró hondo. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones.

Y tal como había supuesto, se encontró frente a frente con un Inglaterra muy, pero que muy molesto. Y tal y como había supuesto, pronto esa expresión de enfado fue sustituida por una de sorpresa y, más tarde, de horror cuando logró verle la cara al chico.

-Alfred F. Jones-dijo, con los ojos fuera de las orbitas-, ¿se puede saber _qué_ te ha pasado?

Alfred sonrió y las mejillas le dolieron un poco al hacerlo por la cantidad de golpes que tenía en ella.

-Antes de que digas nada -comenzó-, quiero que sepas que yo no empecé.

Y era lo peor que podía haber dicho.

* * *

Un baño, varias vendas y seis horas después, cuando se sentaron en la cama, Arthur aún seguía enfadado. Alfred no comentó nada al respecto porque sabía cuando era mejor que uno se callara, porque aunque el mayor había accedido a contarle su cuento de todas las noches, el ceño fruncido aún no le había abandonado desde que había tenido aquella discusión…

_-Ahora mismo vas a decirme los nombres de esos chicos para que vayas a disculparte con ellos y con sus padres. _

_-¡No pienso hacer eso, no es justo!-replicó el pequeño, con un mohín tan indignado y adorable que Arthur casi, __**casi**__, estuvo apunto de rendirse y hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer, que era ir a casa de aquellos mocosos y partirles la cara por haberse atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo a su niño-. Ellos eran más que yo. _

_-Eso es irrelevante. Tú tienes muchísima fuerza, Alfred, ya lo sabes. Dios mío, no me extrañaría que les hubieras roto un brazo o una pierna, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_

_-Pero si ni siquiera sabes el motivo de la pelea. _

_-Eso da igual. Una pelea es una pelea, sea cual sea el motivo. Yo no te he educado para que te dejes llevar por ellas y lo sabes. _

_-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No podía quedarme quieto, ellos te estaban…!_

_-Te disculparás con ellos. ¡Fin de la discusión!-y con esas palabras los gritos y la pelea terminaron, pero ambos sabían que estaban bastante lejos de haber arreglado el asunto._

_Bastante, bastante lejos. _

Alfred volvió a la realidad al notar que el mayor había parado de hablar desde hacía un rato y solo se sorprendió a medias al comprobar que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado. La colonia suspiró y negó con la cabeza; sabía que Arthur trabajaba muy duro, pero eso acabaría pasándole factura algún día, sin duda. Esperó un par de segundos más, observando la manera en la que el pecho del mayor subía y bajaba acompasadamente antes de acurrucarse a su lado.

Contempló las facciones del mayor atentamente, arrugando un poco la nariz. Aquellos niños…habían insultado a Arthur, le habían dicho cosas malas solo porque sus padres decían que los impuestos estaban comenzando a ser demasiado elevados…Y no es que él no se preocupase por su gente, claro, pero… ¡pero Arthur le había dicho que lo hacía por su bien! Y si Arthur decía aquello tenía que ser verdad.

_¿No?_

Alargó la mano y acarició una hebra dorada del cabello del otro distraídamente.

-Arthur, creo que no soy una buena persona-confesó en un susurró. Porque no podía serlo del todo cuando anteponía al rubio por encima de su gente, cuando era capaz de romperle la nariz a un niño solo porque había insultado a su tutor.

Pero recordó la forma en la que la nación más vieja había curado sus heridas con un cuidado y una dulzura casi palpable y una ola de cariño le envolvió de repente mientras observaba al mayor dormir y se acurrucó más contra el para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Arthur.

_Yo te protegeré. _

-Eres una buena persona-murmuró entonces Arthur, abriendo un ojo.

El niño le miró sorprendido y avergonzando por haber sido pillado unos instantes antes de sonreír un poco. Notó como Arthur alzaba un brazo para atraer la sabana, que seguía apelmazada a sus pies, y cubrirles a ambos con esta. Después, dejó que el más pequeño se acomodara en su hombro y cerrase los ojos. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, ambos estaban completamente dormidos otra vez.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Es curioso como Alfred me inspira más de niño que de adulto *ríe* Es sencillamente adorable aunque, como siempre, he fallado completamente al escribir fluff Uu. Se supone que aquí Alfred rondará por sus… ¿catorce años más o menos?

Creo que Alfred, incluso de niño, sería muy protector con Arthur y no dejaría que nadie hablase mal de él. Arthur le adora por ello, aunque no lo reconozca. Que me aspen si alguien me dice que no son adorables *^*

¿Review, please?~


End file.
